1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge for use in the door of furniture, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heretofore known hinges of the type wherein a rotor is connected to a front part of a base by a pair of link arms so that the rotor can be rotated and opened and closed, the base is supported by screws to a fitting member fitted to a member to be fitted and at least one of the link arms is urged to keep the rotor in the closed state, and a spring that urges one of the link arms is disposed at the front of the set screws inside the base least they become obstacles.
In the conventional structure described above, however, since the spring is disposed at the front of the set screws, a large useless space is generated at the rear of the set screws inside the base and the base itself becomes great in size.